Disconnected
by EpicShadowNinja
Summary: She remembers nothing, she knows nothing of the world or what she is. She has lived in darkness for as long as she can remember, and finally escaped its grasp. She is different that before, she believes since she cannot remember, she is not sure. But why is it that strange things occur around her, that she's always near a battle and the hollows avoid her? OC/?
1. Chapter 1

**_For all of you who have read some of my other stories, you most likely know by now that I specialize in describing emotions, scenes and settings, along with darker emotions and sad pasts(Or tortured pasts, depends on the person)._**

**_I hope you enjoy my sick mind games, for this will just be another. *evil laugh then chokes on her hot chocolate*_**

**_00000000000000000_**

**_Living Game_**

**_00000000000000000_**

The darkness swallowed me, the silence was consuming me, and the pressure on my chest didn't give me an ounce of mercy. I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe and I couldn't even twitch. The darkness was a never-ending force that was eating me whole and the sense of being abandoned gripped me whenever I let my guard down.

I couldn't remember why I felt this abandonment or betrayal, just the cold chill that touches me reminds me constantly, negative emotions swirling around this empty space.

There was no light, no love, and no peace. Within the time I spent in this darkness, the time that felt like eternity, I felt almost a crazed longing for such peaceful emotions. I fought wildly at what tied me down, but the relenting force never budged and seemed to taunt me silently at my weakness.

After a long rest, I subjected myself to enduring the torture, for whatever sick minded person caused me this pain, I wouldn't give them the satisfaction they want.

My head bowed and I closed my eyes and mind off the darkness, numbly waiting for whatever lay in my path. I ignored the pain, ignored the deathly silence and ignored every emotion that had been driving me crazy. As if I had any sanity to begin with…

The first sound in eternity alerted me, causing my eyes to flicker open to stare at the hovering light in front of me. The ball of light chimed and flew around my immobile body, my body that had been slowly devoured by the darkness. The darkness hissed in pain, rearing away from the ball of light. The hold on my arm loosened and with insane need, I flung my arm to the light, reaching and searching for its comfort.

The darkness growled in rage, digging its claws in what was left of my body and trying to drag me back in its hold. I screamed mutely, my voice unable to pronounce my fear and anguish. The ball of light chimed, floating over to my hand and seemed to judge me. Two words in silver shone from the darkness, "Yes" and "No".

I didn't understand… how could I? I thrashed in the hold of the darkness and stretched my arm without hesitating. I want to live!

**_YES_**

The ball of light was absorbed into my chest, repelling the darkness and covering my consumed body. Exhaustion took over and released me from my pain, from my fears and from the screaming darkness. The ball of light took a human form, his arms reaching to catch me. My eyes blurred and prevented me from seeing him, my ears hummed, preventing me from hearing him. But it was enough to have caught a glimpse of golden eyes.

**_OoO_**

Rain droplets splattered over my skin, soaking the measly robes I found myself in. My golden brown hair was darkened, clinging over my exposed flesh of my neck. Despite the cool rain drops, I felt warm. My vision slowly cleared, recovering enough for me to scan my surroundings.

Distorted images pulled together and I recognized I was surrounded by trees, the canopy of leaves slightly shielding me from the heavy rain. Everything was strangely tinted in a golden color, like enlightened by something otherworldly. I could hear the sound of twigs braking under the weight of passing deer, and hear the crawling of hundreds of ants, their legs like a soft buzz in my ears.

My body ached with familiar pain, pain afflicted by the darkness. I could not move, the signal from my brain was unable to breach the taunting pain. I lay on the damp dirt, listening through the vibrations of the earth. I did not struggle, for what worth was it? It would receive no results, my body was unresponsive.

My hearing honed into the sound of my heartbeat, the rhythm was unusually slow, but comforting in a way. Because the sound of my heartbeat meant that the darkness hadn't completely devoured me, hadn't stripped my life away from me. But I could sense something off inside my body, yet I couldn't decipher the cause or evidence.

I was brought back to attention by the call of a dog, feeling the vibrations of –her- paws on the earth, trotting through the forest, keen on discovering my unfamiliar scent. "Dia, girl? What's the problem?" I heard a gruff voice question the hound, gasping when the German Sheppard Dia sniffed my hand and licked my cheek. "By the gods!"

The officer, I presume, knelt at my side and tilted my head up, shining a flashlight into my eyes. Why did he have a flashlight? Is it not during the day? The more the distorted images pulled together, the more clearly I could see. I blinked slowly, letting out a tired sigh.

Was I finally free of the darkness?

I mentally snorted at the thought. None of us are free from the darkness, for it is everywhere that light exists. My body was almost too numb to feel the officer shake my shoulders urgently, hauling me up in his arms when I looked him in the eye, a sign I was aware and not in peril.

Dia barked at her master, from where she stood on all fours by his feet. I could feel the bounce in each step as he hurried me away. I felt no concern, I believe I am fairly lucky a officer found me instead of someone or _something_ else.

"Stay with me, child. Stay with me!" Child? Was I a child? I could not remember, it did not feel important to know. He pulled out keys from his pockets, the chime of them clinging together as he unlocked his car and laid me in the back. Hurriedly rushing for the front seat and starting the engine. I allowed my tired eyes to fall shut, but could still see beyond my eyelids.

I felt relieved, I didn't want to face that darkness ever again. My breathing became almost nonexistent, though steady, unaffected by the serves of the car or the occasional bump in the road. Sleep grasped me, enfolding around me like a blanket.

And I knew the world no more.

**_0000000000000000000000 _**

**_Anyways, this will have a darker tone to it, not like my others had no underlying darkness to them, but still. Also, this will be following the Bleach anime, because I want it too. XD_**

**_Tell me what you think, comment if you want another chapter!_**

**_Comments are a pleasure!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Never fails to make me feel as if I'm torturing my OC's, the poor bastards! _**

**_But hey, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?_**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

**_00000000000000000000000000000000_**

_I felt the darkness curl around my body, like a neglected puppy begging for attention. Its black hands gripped my waist and it formed into the figure of a man without any facial details other than a wide insane grin and sharp bloody eyes with black pupils in the shape of a V. His mouth moved as he whispered uncomprehendingly, but the tone of his whisper was possessive and claiming. _

_His chuckle was deep and low, lifting my chin and pressing against me. "Do you fear the darkness, now?" _

_"Don't we all?" I simply stared at him, as he burst out into mechanical laughter and brushed a hand through my hair. He leaned in closely and spoke in my ear._

_"Why should you fear yourself?" He vanished in a wisp of dark smoke, chuckling all the while. Everything in the dream was still, the grassy plains and stream were in the forever darkness of the night, tainted and unable to recover. The only source of light was the stream, where golden lights molded and swam through in a current. My only safe haven._

Clearly, I could feel my conscious return to my body. Hadn't the darkness eaten away my flesh and left me only with a fifth of my body? I felt strange energy pour through my system painfully, stretching and ripping inside my body as if adjusting to some unknown cause. I was in agony, not an inch of my body felt unhindered by the pain that cursed me so.

My throat felt raw and torn, like fire was shoved down my throat and burned endlessly. My torso, legs and arms felt utterly scorched by flames, or as if radioactive bombs were set off all over my body without mercy. My limbs were useless, unable to even twitch as I tried to numb the pain by cutting off the signals that were sent to my brain.

My body eventually numbed completely and I lay in my unknown whereabouts limply. I did not try to fight or struggle to move, did not acknowledge the heightened sounds and smells around me. Only after what seemed like hours, I managed to draw enough strength to open my eyes. Though I blocked off the pain, I was disgusted by the scent of death and medicine that fogged the air. I realized the sound of the heart monitor, despite its agonizingly slow beeps, and discovered easily that I was in a hospital.

A nurse walked in with a clipboard and looked up, noticing I was awake and promptly screamed bloody murder. I watched her blandly, not giving away the pain I was currently blocking that she had just made worse by her voice, the high shriek vibrating in my skull. The clapping of the soles of their shoes on the ground irritated me, why are they so loud? The two men crouched down to the woman, before noticing I was awake and stared in shock.

The doctors recovered and the older glared at the doctor accusingly. "I thought you said she'd be out for three weeks, not two hours." They spoke as if I wasn't with them, ignoring me for the time being.

"It's a miracle she's alive at all. The hole in her heart is alarmingly large, she shouldn't even be alive now, and she was found covered in blood and her body has gone through some physical trauma from the inside out. Her skeletal structure seems off as well." The doctor leaned over and flashed a flashlight over my eyes. "Her pupils don't react to light, either." He turned to the older doctor. "Would you mind if I tested her using the MRI and X-ray? This could be an incredible medical discovery."

"It might prove to be a great discovery. All right, schedule the testing's tomorrow, let her rest for now." The other doctor responded and they departed. I painfully smiled through my haze, the slightest of smiles making my skin feel as if it were ripping apart and being shredded mercilessly. How stereotypical for humans to be so greedy for information and success.

I let my mind wander, silencing the world around me as I drifted off. I just wanted to sleep and never wake up, to never have to face the darkness or have to bother with the world's problems. I was fine with being alone, I had survived on my own after all this time, and I needed no one to watch over me. All I needed was myself, because the only person who would never betray me is me.

The only one who will never leave me.

So I waited and gathered my strength for my escape.

**_OoO_**

Despite my body's protests, I sat up the hospital bed. I lifted myself off the bed and waited until my body grew used to holding my weight, the build of muscles stretching out and trembling at the weight. The hospitals boring white walls and décor showed no signs of the years of death it had experienced, yet the building itself was alive with the energy. The mirror at the side of the room reflected my image and allowed me to study my form.

I was short in height, fairly tiny compared to others and I appeared to be 8 at most. Though I had been found in such a weak state, muscle was lean on my body and well suited me. My dark golden brown hair fell in waves over my shoulders in a naturally messy way, and reached my waist. Burning coals of gold watched me in the mirror, the pupils being almost non-existent, so much that it gives an appearance of me being blind.

Turning away from the mirror, I slowly peeled back the blinds of the windows, searching out into the distance. The scenery was rural and beautiful, lined with clean homes and other districts. I gazed up at the sun, watching the fiery ball of light in the distance. No light blinded me, as if it didn't affect my eyes or body in the least. Only one question repeatedly whispered in my mind.

What had the darkness done to me?

My weight shifted as I moved towards the window, my limbs screaming at me to stop as I reached up to push up the window. Suddenly, the muscle in my right arm convulsed, fiercely squirming and twitching. I bite my lip, the sharp canines of my teeth drawing blood as I held my arm to my body, helplessly trying to contain the pain and uncontrollable movements.

The few moments of excruciating pain made the cells spark to life, tingling as if blood just began to pump from my heart to my veins. The sense of touch reignited as every single hair on my arms stood up, the slightest brush of the floor on the soles of my feet sent my mind in overdrive. Everything was swallowing me whole, sounds from outside split my skull, sounds everywhere screaming like a stereo on full volume inside my mind.

I opened my mouth for a soundless scream, feeling as if fire erupted from my burning throat. The sense of death around the hospital intensified a hundred times over again, the smell of death and rotting filling my lungs.

I chocked on the unclean air and gripped my head in my hands, my breathing coming in hindered pants. I closed my eyes when the world zoomed in dimensions, several variations switching and flickering without restraint. Every little sound was captured, every little sight was in perfect vision that should only be seen with Nanotechnology, every touch was insufferable and painfully intense, and every little energy source was identified and prodding my attention.

My breath shuddered as I sank to my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs, clutching onto my body, trying to block out the world. I opened my eyes and uncurled my hands that had unconsciously clenched with a white knuckled fist. My hands shook in my vision, my eyes welled with tears as the pain of my eyes fighting to adjust to the environment. I caught sight of myself in the mirror, of my shaking form and scowled painfully.

How shameful, I couldn't even get up. I glared at the girl in the mirror, hating the darkness that had destroyed her. I clenched my now bleeding hands and forced myself to stand, my entire body quivering at the mere action. I slowly made my way to the window and took out the screen, pulling myself over the ledge and sitting on it.

It was obviously the third floor, a long way down with nothing to cushion my fall. A tree was within estimated reaching distance, though it would heavily strain my current condition. _Anything to get away_, I said to myself, _anything_. My hands pushed off the side and reached for the closest branch. The bark of the branch scrapped my finger tips but gravity pulled me down, weighing me down as I collided with the grassy floor.

I gasped, my body numbly paralyzed by the physical hit. A whimper of pain escaped my throat before I went motionless, trying to rebuild the energy and endurance to move again. I ignored the agony, bracing my muscles as I slowly turned on my side onto a crouch and onto my feet. I dragged my feet as I managed to shuffle to the forest line, desperately trying to close off my senses so that they don't overwhelm me.

My mind when in a trance as I moved, unaware of where I was leading and how long I was going walking. Everything seemed to blur by, images unresponsive and unidentifiable. My body slowly began to shut down, and darkness started to cloud my eyes and before I knew it, I was returned the river of light.

**_0000000000000000000000000_**

**_Hope you all enjoyed, despite me being so evil to my characters._**

**_I'm sorry I haven't updated much, but I've literally had 7 projects in the past two weeks, and have been extremely busy with school. I'll probably update on the others on the holidays or whenever I have some free time! So don't worry, I'm not giving up any of my stories. I never will._**

**_Comments are a pleasure!_**


End file.
